El Regalo Perfecto
by azukideinuzuka
Summary: Temari odiaba el frío. Temari odiaba esas pequeñas luces que unidas por un mismo cable prendían al mismo tiempo y con diferentes tonadas. Temari odiaba la nieve, porque era fría. . Pero, lo que más, máás odiaba Temari, era la "Navidad", incluso más que Gaara y eso.. Definitivamente era decir poco.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me perteneces son de **Masashi Kishimoto**. La historia en cambio, es completamente mía.

Sin más que decir, ¡Disfruten!.

* * *

**El Regalo perfecto.**

Temari odiaba el frío. Temari odiaba esas pequeñas luces que unidas por un mismo cable prendían al mismo tiempo y con diferentes tonadas. Temari odiaba la nieve, porque era fría. Temari odiaba que cortaran arboles a lo tonto sólo por sus caprichos de ese mes. Temari odiaba Diciembre porque hacía frío. ¿Ya había comentado que odiaba el frío? . Pero, lo que más, máás odiaba Temari, era la "Navidad", incluso más que Gaara y eso.. Definitivamente era decir poco.

¿Qué le veían de bueno a la Navidad?, se preguntaba por decimocuarta vez mientras envolvía los regalos para sus respectivos "elegidos". No le encontraba el chiste de regalar cosas ¡Cuando podías hacerlo todo el año! ¿Por qué necesariamente en esa fecha? ¡Dios! En estas fechas ni Gaara la apoyaba ¿Cómo era posible?. Temari bufó, ese papel de envoltura la estaba exasperando, no lo podía acomodar, volvió a repetir todo y por fin salió, con un suspiro de ella.

Temari recordaba sus primeras Navidades, donde eran una familia, pero desde el nacimiento de Gaara todo cambió, no le estaba echando la culpa a él, ¡NO!, le echaba la culpa a su papá, por él todo se deshizo. Adios a los regalos, adiós a las cenas, adiós a todo. Si bien, al menos esta navidad era diferente, la estaba pasando en Konoha con sus amigos, y este año era intercambio entre todos, claro, idea de la Yamanaka y Haruno, quedo claro que ella se oponía a esta idea con todo su corazón, pero eran mayoría de votos. La rubia volvió a bufar al recordar eso. Temari dejo los regalos en paz y se dispuso a arreglarse, supuso que ya todos estaban abajo, sólo faltaba ella. Se puso su vestido negro con escote en "V" tanto de pecho cómo de espalda, con falda a medio muslo, unas zapatillas plateadas a juego con un dije del símbolo de la arena y cabello suelto, maquillaje leve y un poco de perfume con olor a jazmín y se dispuso a bajar los regalos. Como supuso ya todos estaban, menos Shikamaru, tsk, el único con quien tendría una plática decente y no se presentaba ¡Menudo vago! . Se sentó en la silla más cercana esperando a que sirvieran la cena, -la cual era hasta las 12-. Nadie le hablo en la cena, con esos humos nadie la soportaba. Ino empezó a llamar a todos, la hora temida: Hora del intercambio. Todo aburrido, claro bajo su mirada todo lo era –mendokusai- Ya hasta se sabía la palabrita del vago ese.

Naruto le entrego a Neji. Neji a Tenten. Tenten a Sakura. Sakura a Shino. Shino a Lee. Lee a Hinata. Hinata a Ino. Ino a Kiba. Kiba a Chouji. Chiuji a Gaara. Gaara a Sasuke. Sasuke a Kankuro. Kankuro a ….

Sonaba el timbre, la rubia se paró a abrir, estaba harta de ver a todos abrazándose, y ella ahí sentada. Suspiro al ver a quien era, puso cara de reclamo y se metió luego luego. Entraron ambos y tuvieron una pequeña conversación.

―¿Por qué hasta apenas vago? ― le espeto la rubia.

―Buscando el regalo perfecto…―

―¿A última hora? Tsk―. Lo corto ella.

―Tsk, no te quejes― le respondió mientras le dedicaba una media sonrisa.

Se sentaron de nuevo. Todos notaron el cambio en Temari, aunque bueno, nadie dijo nada. Sakura le entrego a Temari. Shikamaru se paró en el centro y empezó a hablar.

―Bien, a mi me toco una persona difícil de tratar. Muy difícil de tratar si me lo permiten. ― Todos rieron. ―Y bueno, la única mujer problemática que falta aquí que le den, su regalo―. Le dedico una media sonrisa y volteo a verla. Le ayudo a levantarse, la abrazo ella aún sorprendida se lo devolvió. La apegó un poco más a ella y le susurró al oído; ―Feliz navidad, Temari, te espeto en el balcón en 15―.

Temari sonrió y después le entrego su regalo a Naruto. Un paquete de cupones por un año para comer ramen.

Todos empezaron a abrir sus regalos. Ella subió a su habitación a abrir el suyo. Desenvolvió con cuidado de no rasgar el papel, con mucha delicadeza. Era una caja dorada, pequeña, la abrió poco a poco con una delicadeza que le asustaba. Cuando por fin se abrió completo quedó maravillada. Dentro de esta estaba una cadena, de la cual colgaba un pequeño reloj de arena con bordes de madera y el cuerpo de vidrio, en la parte superior venía su nombre con una fina caligrafía. Temari lo tomó en sus manos y Salió al balcón donde cierto vago lo esperaba.

―¿Y bien? ― pregunto en cuanto la vio.

― Gracias…― Respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

―Si bien, fue a última hora, fue porque no encontraba el regalo perfecto para la persona perfecta―. Temari enmudeció. Él aprovecho el momento para acortar la distancia entre ambos, la tomo por lo hombros y la abrazo. ―Mira―, le susurro. ―Empiezan los fuegos artificiales―. Temari alzo la mirada admirando lo dicho por el pelinegro, y cuando el último fuego estallaba Shikamaru la volteo robándole un beso, el aire y su corazón.

Bueno, a Temari le empezaba a agradar la Navidad.

* * *

Cómo dije un especial de Navidad(? * ^* ¿Qué les parece? Dvinfdmksjmksd Espero sus reviews ¿Los meresco, cierto? X3

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


End file.
